This invention relates to a closure system for a sampling bottle and more particularly to a tamper-proof closure for a bottle in which liquid specimens are contained, the closure being locked to the bottle after it is filled and preventing contamination or tampering with the contents thereof during shipping and storage and having a break-away portion permitting opening at a testing laboratory or the like while providing reclosing capability of the break-away portion with the remainder of the closure.
A substantial number of applications exist for a container closure system preventing tampering with the contents of the container. For example, when testing persons for drug use or the like, a urine specimen is diagnosed to determine whether the person has been a recent user of various controlled substances. In the past, there have been a number of instances where a sample has been tampered with, or even replaced, between the time of sampling and the receipt of a specimen by a testing laboratory. Other fluids, such as sterile liquids, also typically are shipped and stored prior to use and it is vital that such liquids be maintained in a container in its original sterile condition until used. Examples of a substantial number of liquids required to be maintained in their initial conditions may be readily envisioned. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a closure which seals the container to prevent contamination or the like of such liquids.
Additionally, to ensure that the interior of the container has not been violated, the container should have some means for evidencing any tampering with the closure seal.
Numerous proposals have been made in the prior art toward solutions of these problems. For example, a number of closures having mechanical locking means have been proposed wherein entry to the contents of the container is accomplished by cutting or puncturing the closure. One such proposal is illustrated in Golde U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,580. In Karsten et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,760 it was proposed that a closure member be bonded to the container by an adhesive layer or the like, the container being accessed by breaking the bond. In Bertaud et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,663 a screw type closure member is threaded onto the neck of the container and a frangible section is provided for entry into the container when a tab is pulled to fracture the weakened portions of the frangible section. Constructions similar to this latter arrangement are disclosed in Choksi U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,008; Bellamy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,232 and Ganz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,646. Examples of other proposals are illustrated in Martha U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,497; Damsel et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,005 and Whitney U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,617.
In addition to a container having a secured closure that would prevent tampering with the contents and would evidence any tampering, it is desirable for the closure to have reclosing capability. For example, after the container having a liquid to be tested is unsealed at a testing laboratory or the like, it is desirable that a portion of the liquid remain in the container for subsequent use should the initial test be fouled or inconclusive. Thus, although the container should be initially sealed and have means for indicating any tampering therewith, it should also include reclosing capability after the initial seal is broken by authorized personel to prevent contamination should the remainder of the contents be required for further use.